The Administrative Core provides the organization and structure for planning and implementation of ADRC core and research activities. The core supervises all ADRC functions and the Clinical, Data Management & Statistics, Neuropathology & Genetics, Education & Information, and Neuroimaging Cores. The Administrative Core monitors ADRC budgets to ensure fiscal responsibility; organizes the review and funding process for pilot studies, and monitors ADRC research projects, pilot projects and studies utilizing ADRC subjects or resources. This core determines new research directions, including the recruitment of new investigators to work in Alzheimer's Disease (AD). Establishment and expansion of outreach efforts to the medically underserved and minority communities are directed and stimulated by the Core. The Core also oversees participation in multicenter studies, data transfer to the NACC and other NIA data repositories, tissue and DNA samples to NIA repositories, cross-ADC collaborations, and other national and international initiatives. Through the establishment of a comprehensive communications system including Website and e-mail ListServes, the Core Directors, project investigators, and staff will maintain an integrated, coherent and multidisciplinary focus. The goals of the Administrative Core are achieved by the Executive Committee, which is comprised of the Director, Co-Director, Associate Director, Center Administrator, and Core and Project Leaders. It is aided in these tasks by advice of the Internal and External Advisory Committees, and input is solicited from our investigators. The Internal Advisory Committee meets once per year, is chaired by the Senior Vice Chancellor/Dean of the Medical School, and includes the former Senior Vice Chancellor for the Health Sciences, the Chair of Psychiatry, the former Chair of Epidemiology at the University of Pittsburgh and the Co-Director of the Center for the Neural Basis of Cognition. They provide guidance on policy, administration, and scientific direction. The External Advisory Board is comprised of nationally respected researchers and clinicians with expertise in disciplines relevant to AD. They provide scientific critiques of research and operations of the ADRC as well as recommendations for new initiatives.